Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to gunstocks and particularly to gunstocks having two sections in pivotal relation to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches that it is commonly known that the recoil of a gun causes the barrel to shift in a generally upward direction and to the left. In an automatic gun which is firing rapidly, this becomes a force which is practically uncontrollable so that effective use of the weapon is not always possible after the first few shots when rapid firing is being used.
Attempts have been made to reduce this effect. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,494 to John Kimball, a coninventor of the instant invention. That patent disclosed a gun stock that has a stock formed from two sections having a flexible strap interposed between the sections adjacent to the top of the stock and a spring between the sections below the strap so that the two sections can rotate in a segment of an arc relative to each other and to -the top of the stock. This structure creates a moment arm or couple, which opposes the tendency of the gun to move upward when it is fired.
Despite the improvements in this design, there are still problems with it. The instant invention is an improvement over this design. It replaces the flexible strap at the top, which tends to bend in a random pattern with a pin hinge that precisely controls the arc of travel, which produces a precise placement in relation to the barrel centerline.
The new device is self-adjusting and does not have to be adjusted for different ranges. This is done through the manipulation of a set constant applied force.
The system uses an interlocking mechanism that adds rigidity to the stock.
Finally, it uses the combination of springs and rubber membranes as a two-step mechanism, which produces a smoother operation.
In its basic form, the gunstock has a front piece that attaches to the front part of the weapon and a rear piece that forms the butt of the stock. These two pieces are attached at the top at a pivot point that allows the two pieces to swing in an arc. A pin is placed in a track in the rear piece and is fitted with a spring. The distal end of the pin has a flat head that fits into the bottom of the front piece. Here, the head of the pin is held securely. This pin and spring are designed to allow restricted movement of the rear portion with respect to the front portion as the weapon is fired. This produces an oscillation that absorbs the moment forces that would normally pitch the gun upwards.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved gun stock which not only reduces to a very minimum the change of position of the muzzle of the gun in continued firing but also relieves the shock against the shoulder of the gunner making it possible for the operator to maintain a stable position with a well-aimed firearm under rapid firing conditions.
Another object of the invention is a control device for a gunstock that is readily-adjustable depending on the ammunition used and the needs of a particular operator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fully-automatic, shoulder-fired weapon which converts recoil energy into a beneficial effect which results in dropping the barrel and bringing it back into the previously mounted position. Thus, the general tendency of the barrel to rise after each shot is eliminated; and, as a secondary advantage, there is dampening of the recoil in the absorption of the energy to accomplish the beneficial result causing less disturbance of the gunner and the gun attitude.